Diente de Leche
by TheZoe611
Summary: Un simple diente, o eso pensaba Kurama, pero, si te pones a pensar, ese diente puede ser algo que te recuerde el pasado. Los momentos felices, los tristes, y los que se superponen con ayuda de "la familia". Y así te das cuenta de que has sido bendecido con una mocosa con sonrisa de girasol. Un pequeño One-Shot de Kurama y Himawari. Espero le den una oportunidad y les guste.


_**He aquí un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba (medio rara la excusa, pero así fue^^')**_

 _ **Esta centrado en Himawari y en Kurama, espero lo disfrutes^^.**_

* * *

 _ **Diente de Leche.**_

* * *

En la residencia _Uzumaki,_ recostado en el tejado de este, se encontraba el _Kyubi_ dormitando, sin alterarse de que el cielo fuera gris, ya que pronto llegaría el invierno, y con eso, la nieve. El zorro se acomodó un poco, sin molestar al pájaro que dormía a su lado. Dio un gran bostezo, mostrando sin quererlo sus filosos colmillos, aunque eso no alteró al ave a su lado.

-¡Kurama-san!- ese llamado detuvo su bostezo, por lo que, chasqueando la boca, molesto y fastidiado de que la mujer de su _Jinchūriki_ lo llamara, se asomó del techo, para ver a Hinata.

Su somnolencia pasó al ver que estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, mujer?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-E-Este… ¿Naruto-kun sigue en el hospital con Bolt?- preguntó la pelinegra, preocupada.

\- Te lo dije antes, no me hagas repetirte las cosas: Él se comunicará conmigo cuando termine el chequeo del mocoso- le repitió el zorro, fastidiado por recordar que Bolt, por haber exagerado con la cantidad de dulces que debía comer, terminó en el hospital, por bruto, o, como lo llamó cuando se enteró que iba a tener que ir al hospital por semejante estupidez, _"So Boruto"_

-Ya veo…- la pelinegra pareció meditativa, preocupada.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y se fastidio cuando _Pájaro-chan_ se subió a su cabeza, para ver mejor a la pelinegra.

-Oye, consíguete otro zorro al que molestar- le gruñó al ave, que pió molesto y le picó la cabeza- ¡Maldito demonio…!-

-¿Eh? ¿L-Lo estoy molestando?- preguntó Hinata, pensando que las palabras del zorro eran dirigidas a ella, avergonzándola.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡N-No!- negó Kurama, alterado, pero, tanto así, que se resbaló y cayó al piso frente a Hinata, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ aterrizaba implacablemente en la cabeza de ella, quien miraba preocupada al adolorido zorro.

-E-Este… ¿Kurama-san?- parpadeo Hinata.

-… Se lo decía al desgraciado de tu primo- murmuró Kurama, sentándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-Ah, perdón- se disculpó Hinata, algo aliviada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué necesitas al idiota de tu marido?- preguntó Kurama, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Paso algo?-

-Bueno… Sí- admitió Hinata- Hanabi me llamó hace un rato. Parece que mi padre tuvo un percance- explicó, nerviosa.

-¿Ese viejo decrepito?- Kurama alzó una ceja- Entonces al fin va a estirar la pata- bostezó.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Hinata, sorprendida- K-Kurama-san… ¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-¿No es obvio?-le preguntó Kurama, rascándose la oreja-Ese humano es bastante viejo. Si se enferma a esa edad, y con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina, es porque le llegó la hora- sentenció, hasta que escuchó un gemido.

El _Kyubi_ se quedó quieto, y miró a Hinata, quien tenía sus ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas.

-E-Entonces… mi padre…- murmuró la mujer, tapando su rostro con sus manos, temblando.

-¡GHA! ¡NO! ¡NO!- la miró alterado Kurama, sudando a mares, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ lo miraba reprovativamente- ¡DIGO…! ¡NO SEAS TAN ESCANDALOSA! ¡SOLO FUE UN COMENTARIO!-se defendió.

-S-Sí…- Hinata se restregó los ojos- P-Perdón-

" _Maldición… Si Naruto se entera que la hice llorar…"_ pensó fastidiado Kurama, rascándose la cabeza, sacudiendo levemente su banda negra de _Konoha_.

-Demonios… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu marido con el viejo ese?- preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

-E-Es que, como voy a tener que ir a ver a mi padre, esperaba que Naruto-kun llegara, para dejarle a cargo a Himawari- explicó Hinata- Pero, como sigue con Bolt en el hospital…-

-… Ya…- la quedó mirando Kurama, dudoso- No creas que seré yo quien cuide a la mocosa… ¿Y dónde rayos está?- preguntó, mirando para todos lados. Eso era extraño… Normalmente a esa hora ya estaría agarrada a él como era su rutina diaria…

-Está en su habitación- explicó Hinata- Está durmiendo-

-¿A esta hora?- se extrañó más Kurama.

-Sí. Solo tiene seis años, Kurama-san- le recordó Hinata, ganándose un bufido fastidiado por parte del zorro-… ¿Kurama-san?-

-¿Qué?-

-… ¿Le molestaría cuidar a Himawari mientras voy a ver a mi padre?- pidió Hinata, avergonzada, ya que sabía que, aunque al zorro le agradaran sus hijos, era muy orgulloso cuando le pedían cuidarlos.

-…- Kurama la quedó mirando, molesto, pero, al ver que la mujer, sin darse cuenta, puso la misma mirada que su hija, la cual era la debilidad del _Kyubi_ , bufó, más fastidiado-… No te demores-

Hinata se sorprendió ante la respuesta del zorro, pero después sonrió agradecida, y le dio un abrazo, tomándolo desprevenido.

-Gracias, Kurama-san-agradeció.

-¡SUEL-TA-ME!- gruñó Kurama, aunque, claro, sin atreverse a empujarla.

-Intentaré llegar lo más temprano que pueda- aseguró Hinata, separándose y entrando a la casa- Por favor, asegúrese que Himawari no coma muchos dulces…- le pidió, colocándose su cartera.

-Sí, sí. Tampoco cosas duras por su condenado diente de leche y esas cosas. No soy Naruto para que me repitas las cosas cada dos por tres- la interrumpió Kurama, entrando- Por cierto, creo que el pajarraco quiere ser tu sombrero.

-¿Eh?- Hinata parpadeo, y miró hacia arriba, para ver a _Pájaro-chan_ aun en su cabeza- Neji-niisan, ¿también quieres ir a ver a padre?-

El ave, en respuesta, pió afirmando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, está bien- sonrió Hinata- Nuevamente, gracias, Kurama-chan- agradeció, abriendo la puerta de salida.

-Sí, sí…- el zorro miró para otro lado, a lo que ella le sonrió, y se fue cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Kurama, al ver que la mujer se fue, no pudo evitar mirar para todos lados, para cerciorarse que aquel silencio que reinaba en la casa no era solo un sueño. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado al estar solo, en aquel agradable clima, por lo que, tranquilamente, se recostó en el sillón, se estiró con ganas, y, después de acomodarse varias veces, disfrutando de la suavidad de las almohadas, se dispuso a tomarse una gran siesta…

La cual, no pudo, porque su felicidad y tranquilidad fue interrumpida por aquellos pasitos que empezó a escuchar.

" _Ay, no…"_ suspiró Kurama, haciéndose el dormido _"Aquí viene…"_

En efecto, segundos después, entró al salón la pequeña Himawari, que llevaba un vestido amarillo, y calcetas blancas.

La niña detuvo su caminar al ver al _Kyubi_ recostado en el sillón, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando el momento en que ella se le tirara encima.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde la niña miraba parpadeando al zorro, para después mirar para todos lados, sonreír, y acercarse al mueble donde reposaba la foto familiar. Himawari abrió un cajón, y, de puntillas, empezó a inspeccionar su interior, sin darse cuenta que Kurama abrió uno de sus ojos, con el otro bien cerrado, observándola.

-¡Ah!- sonrió Himawari, sacando una cajita de cocer- ¡Aquí eztá!- salto, contenta, volteándose, pero se calló al ver al zorro _durmiendo_ \- Upz- sonrió. Cerró el cajón, empezó a retirarse, pero se quedó un momento quieta para ver al _Kyubi_ , y, sin hacer nada más, se fue al pasillo.

Kurama, al quedarse solo… sin haber recibido siquiera un cariñito por parte de su mocosa… se quedó de piedra…

" _¿Q-Qué demonios le pasa…?"_ se preguntó, sin darse cuenta que lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo _"M-Me ignoró por completo…"_

¿Qué pasaba…? ¿Por qué su pequeño girasol no se le tiró encima, abrazándolo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Ya no…? ¿Ya no…? ¿Ya no era su _Kurama-chan…?_

" _¿Por qué…?"_ se lamentó en silencio Kurama, sin dejar de llorar.

Momento… Himawari no era de las que cambiaban de la noche a la mañana… Además, ¿por qué sacó esa caja de cocer? Que él supiera, ella no necesitaría algo así…

Otro momento… Himawari estaba con un diente de leche… y en esa caja ella podía encontrar un hilo con el que podría…

-¡Maldición!- Kurama, de golpe, se levantó, dejando de un lado el drama, y, después de cruzar el pasillo, entró en la habitación de la niña, para verla atando un hilo a su cama, el cual estaba unido a su diente de leche-

Himawari, al ser interrumpida, se volteo.

-… Upz- sonrió, nerviosa al ser pillada.

Kurama la quedó mirando, y un fuerte tic apareció en su frente, mientras achicaba los ojos y fruncía la nariz…

-¡MOCOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-retumbó el grito enfurecido del _Kyubi_ en toda la casa.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería?!- exigió saber Kurama, sacándole el hilo de la boca- ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado, mocosa del demonio!-

-Pero…- se entristeció Himawari, sentándose en su cama- Onii-zan me dijo que ezo zervía para que el diente cayera-

-Ese idiota…- gruñó Kurama, desatando el hilo de la cama, sin extrañarse que la niña dijera _"S"_ con _"Z"_ , ya que, desde que se le empezó a aflojar ese diente, le complicaba un poco esa letra- Vuelves a hacer eso, y yo mismo te arrancaré ese diente, y te juro que será doloroso- amenazó, molesto.

-Kurama-chan, ¿por qué te moleztaz?- se amuró la niña, abrazando a _Sapo-chan_ \- No ez tu diente-

-¡Cállate! ¡No hay excusas!-la calló Kurama, fastidiado- ¡¿Y por qué demonios quieres arrancarte el diente de esta forma?!-exigió saber, pero ella miró para otro lado- ¡Mocosa, habla!-

-Kurama-chan, metiche- murmuró Himawari, mirándolo de reojo, fastidiándolo.

-…- Kurama la miró con un tic en la ceja-… ¿No vas a hablar?-

-Nop- negó la niña, demostrando que sacó la testarudez de los _Uzumaki_.

-Bien… ¿Con qué esas tenemos?-sonrió tenebrosamente Kurama, asustando a su niña. Iba a averiguar por qué su mocosa estuvo a punto de hacerse daño, y, si debía hacerlo por métodos drásticos, lo haría…

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Himawari, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Kurama, de un movimiento, apareció en el umbral de la habitación, con _Sapo-chan_ en el hocico- ¡¿EH?!- la niña miró sus manos vacías, y se levantó, mirando sorprendida al zorro, que le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de salir corriendo- ¡KURAMA-CHAN!- la niña salió a perseguirlo.

La persecución llegó al salón, donde Kurama se subió al sillón, y, cuando Himawari llegó, se le acercó reclamándole su peluche, pero él simplemente saltó y aterrizó limpiamente en la alfombra.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN!- paleo la niña- ¡No hagaz trampaz! ¡Regrézame a _Zapo-chan!_

-Dime por qué demonios quieres sacarte ese diente, y te devuelvo el peluche- aseguró Kurama, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡No! ¡Kurama-chan, malo!- Himawari se le acercó, pero él volvió a saltar, aterrizando otra vez en el sillón- ¡Kurama-chan!- se molestó la niña, con lágrimas infantiles en sus ojos azules.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Segura que no quieres abrir la boca?- preguntó Kurama, mostrándole el susodicho peluche. Tenía que admitirlo, siempre aguantaba a la niña y nunca le había dado un correctivo como a Bolt, por eso, el poder burlarse un poco de ella, no sonaba tan mal…

Además que aún estaba dolido porque no recibió ni un cariño por parte de ella momentos antes, en el mismo salón, en el mismo sillón.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Pázame a _Zapo-chan…!_ \- la niña se le acercó con los brazos extendidos, pero tropezó con la alfombra y cayó de cara al piso…

Todo se quedó en silencio…

Kurama se quedó quieto, tanto así que le resbaló el peluche, mientras parpadeaba unas dos veces.

-… ¿M-Mo…? ¿Mocosa…?-llamó, nervioso, y, lo único que recibió de respuesta, fue un llanto.

Himawari se sentó, llorando, sin su diente de leche, sangrando un poco, dejando helado al zorro.

-¡HIMAWARI!- Kurama se le acercó de inmediato.

-¡D-Duele…! ¡Duele…!- gimió la niña, tapándose la boca, adolorida.

-¡E-Está bien! ¡N-No hagas escándalo!- intentó calmarla Kurama, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, pero ella lo corrió, sin dejar de llorar…

Ese gesto le dolió al zorro

-… ¿Himawari…?- la miró, bajando las orejas…

-¡No! ¡Kurama-chan, malo!- gimió la niña- ¡No quiero verte!- y, sin más, se fue corriendo, dejándolo solo…

Kurama no se movió de donde estaba… Solo se quedó ahí… Sin hacer nada… Procesando lo que le dijo su tan preciada mocosa…

Entonces, sus ojos se percataron en el pequeño diente blanco que había en el piso. Lo tomó y lo observó un rato…

Se le pasó la mano, y mucho… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil…?

Después de un rato, donde sus orejas podían captar claramente el llanto de la niña, el zorro se levantó, con sus orejas y colas gachas, se dirigió al sillón, mordió sin nada de ánimos el peluche, y, lentamente, camino al pasillo, para después detenerse frente a la habitación de Himawari.

Kurama, sin cambiar su expresión de culpa, tocó a la puerta, deteniendo un poco el llanto de la niña.

-… Mocosa…- llamó-… Yo…-

-¡No!- lloró la niña, dándole un sobresalto- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero ver a Kurama-chan!-

El zorro se quedó quieto… Podía aceptar que Bolt, en una rabieta, le gritara, para después reclamarle… Pero Himawari era otra cosa… Era su girasol…

Kurama tragó saliva, y miró el diente en su mano… Apretó su puño, y miró la puerta.

Volvió a tocar.

-… Vete…- lloró Himawari-… Vete…-

Kurama se quedó quieto un rato, y lentamente, abrió la puerta de la niña.

Himawari, que estaba acurrucada en su cama, llorando, miró como la puerta se abría, para ver, asomándose… ¿a _Sapo-chan?_

Efectivamente, era solo su preciado peluche el que se asomó por la puerta, tomando su atención.

 _-… ¿Sa… Sapo-chan…?_ \- parpadeo Himawari, sentándose un poco, sin darse cuenta que ahora podía hablar mejor.

-… Perdón- escuchó al _Kyubi_ , sorprendiéndola, y más de que el zorro sacudiera al peluche, como si fuera él el que hablara-… Kurama-chan se puso como un completo idiota, pero él solo quería saber por qué querías sacarte tu diente… ¿Lo perdonarías?-

La niña parpadeo, y, restregándose los llorosos ojos, se bajó de su cama, y se acercó a la salida, para poder ver al _Kyubi_ , mirándola con las orejas gachas.

-… Ya te dije que lo siento…- murmuró Kurama, entregándole el peluche en las manos-… No me hagas repetírtelo…-pidió.

Himawari se sorprendió, y, sintiendo que no aguantaría más las lágrimas por el dolor en su boca, se puso a llorar frente al _Kyubi_ , sobresaltándolo.

-¡O-Oye…! ¡Me estoy disculpando!- se defendió Kurama.

-¡Kurama-chan!- la niña se le tiró encima, botándolo al piso- ¡Me duele, Kurama-chan!- lloró, acurrucándose en el pelaje del zorro, que estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

-¡Oye! ¡Que me disculpara no significa que me he ablandado!- le aseguró, pero, al verla así, suspiró-Vamos, mocosa…- se sentó, sin separarla de él, acariciándole la cabeza-… Demonios…- la abrazó, dejando que recargara su llanto en él-… ¿Te dolió mucho?-

-¡S-Sí!- gimió la niña.

Kurama hizo una mueca amarga, y volvió a suspirar.

-Vamos, vamos… Mira- se separó un poco de ella, para mostrarle el pequeño diente blanco que tenía en sus manos, tomando su atención- No te lo quitaste por el otro maldito método, pero te lo quitaste-

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo la niña, sorprendida, tomando su pieza dental- ¿Mi… diente…?-

-Claro, no va a ser el mío- la quedó mirando Kurama. Himawari lo miró, y le subió los labios, para verle los colmillos- O- Oye…-

-… Kurama-chan, tus dientes son muy filosos- le hizo notar, sin darse cuenta que fastidiaba al zorro.

-… S-Sí- el zorro la tomó de los brazos, bajándolos, y haciendo que soltara sus labios- Como sea, me preocupa tu boca. Vamos al baño- ordenó, serio.

La niña parpadeo, y se dio cuenta que sangraba un poco el orificio donde había estado su diente de leche.

Ya en el baño, sentada en un pequeño asiento de plástico, Himawari, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, dejaba que el _Kyubi_ , con un poco de algodón mojado, le limpiara la sangre.

-… Eres una idiota…- murmuró Kurama.

-Kurama-chan- infló los cachetes la niña.

-Abre la boca- ordenó el zorro, a lo que ella obedeció- Mira, que haciendo escándalos solo por un simple diente-le mencionó, pasando otro algodón en el espacio vació de sus dientes-… _Tsch_ … Yo también me puse idiota, dejándome llevar por semejante estupidez-

Y era verdad… Aún no se creía que se le pasó la mano con respecto a Himawari, y el recordar que se le bajaron las fuerzas cuando ella estuvo llorando y rechazándolo… Demonios, que humillante, ¿cómo pudo ablandarse así…?

-Kurama-chan, mi primer diente no es simple- aseguró la niña.

-La boca, la boca- ella abrió la boca nuevamente- Cierto, lo había olvidado. Tu primer diente de leche, ¿eh? Al estúpido de tu padre le dará un infarto cuando se entere que no estuvo para verlo caer-

-Si papá hubiera estado, le pega a Kurama-chan- aseguró la niña.

-No me hagas repetírtelo, Himawari…- pidió Kurama, por lo que la niña abrió la boca- _Tsch_. Como si Naruto pudiera siguiera ponerme un dedo encima. No en esta vida- aseguró- Pero eso no descarta que ambos nos portamos como idiotas… ¿Te sigue doliendo?-ella negó- Bien, creo que eso es…-pero no pudo terminar, porque la niña cerró la boca, mordiéndole los dedos- ¡ARG!- los sacó de inmediato, adolorido.

-Kurama-chan, eso fue feo- aseguró la niña, mientras él soplaba sus dedos.

-¡No quiero que me lo digas tú!- aseguró adolorido el zorro.

-Por cierto, ¿y mami?- preguntó la niña, percatándose por primera vez en la ausencia de su madre.

-La mujer se fue a ver al vejestorio de tu abuelo- gruñó Kurama, sacudiendo sus dedos- En otras palabras: Yo estoy a cargo en esta casa-

-… Mandón-

-¡Serás…! ¡Mejor dime de una maldita y condenada vez el _por qué_ tanta insistencia en sacarte el diente!- exigió saber.

-…- la niña lo miró amurada, pero después miró su diente en la palma de su mano-… Quiero comprar algo-

-… ¿Ah?- parpadeo Kurama- ¿Hasta cuándo no te cansarás de comprar dulces, mocosa? ¿No ves lo que le pasó a tu hermano por tanto embeleco?-

-¡No son dulces!- pataleo la niña, y lo miró sonrojada-… Quiero comprar algo, y Onii-san me dijo que, cuando se cae el diente, viene el ratoncito a dejarte dinero-

-… Ya… el famoso ratoncito…- la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado, pero sin poder evitar recordar las veces que su _Jinchūriki_ , cuando a Bolt se le caía un diente, se ponía dientes postizos y orejas de ratón en las noches, y le dejaba cierta cantidad de dinero… Que estúpido…

-… Ojalá venga…- murmuró la niña, mirando su diente.

-… ¿Qué te quieres comprar?- preguntó Kurama, cruzándose de brazos.

-… Un regalo-

Eso descolocó al _Kyubi_.

-¡¿AH?!- la miró sorprendido- ¡¿Y a quién rayos quieres comprarle un regalo?!- exigió saber, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la niña- ¡Si es para ese mocoso paliducho puedes irlo olvidando!- aseguró, enfureciéndose por completo al imaginarse a su pequeña dándole algo a ese niño de piel blanca- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Te prohíbo darle algo a ese aprovechador!-

-… Kurama-chan… Te volviste loco- aseguró Himawari.

-¡¿Entonces para quién rayos es?!-

-…- la niña lo miró tímidamente-… ¿No recuerdas la fecha?-

-… Mocosa, soy un _Biju_ , no un calendario andante- la quedó mirando el zorro- ¡Ya deja el secretismo y suéltalo! ¡Si es para ese paliducho, voy a…!- pero se extrañó que la niña se entristeciera- ¿Eh…? ¿Ahora qué hice?

-…- la niña miró sus rodillas-… Es que… hace un año… que Kurama-chan está aquí-

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Kurama- ¿De qué hablas?-

-… Es que hace un año que conozco a Kurama-chan… - recordó, con los ojos brillantes- Y quería darte algo… por eso mi diente se debía caer…- explicó, y se restregó un ojo-… Perdón si preocupe a Kurama-chan-

El _Kyubi_ , en cambio, la miraba sorprendido…

Cierto, hacía un año que decidió cuidar por un tiempo a los mocosos de Naruto, justo antes de que empezara el invierno, como en ese momento… Un año viviendo con humanos de esa forma… ¿Cómo se iba a acordar…?

Kurama, algo pensativo, no pudo evitar sonreír, sin saber si estar molesto o no de todo lo que vivió con la familia _Uzumaki_ en ese loco año.

-… Kurama-chan- lo llamó Himawari, tomando su atención-… ¿Te gusta vivir con nosotros?-

Rayos, como siempre, la mocosa parecía leerle la mente.

-… Bueno, no está tan mal- comentó Kurama, cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿Recuerdas el festival?- Himawari lo miró, curiosa.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo…?- sonrió levemente Kurama _"¡ESA VEZ FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ENCONTRÉ CARA A CARA CON ESE DESGRACIADO PALIDUCHO DE PACOTILLA QUE NO PARA DE ACERCARSE A TIIIII!"_ recordó, totalmente enfurecido.

-¡Yo también me acuerdo!- sonrió Himawari, deteniendo los pensamientos oscuros del zorro- ¡Esa vez Kurama-chan parecía ardilla por los cachetes llenos de comida! ¡Te veías como un zorrito muy lindo~!-

Kurama la miró con un tic en el ojo, sonrojado.

-… Esa vez estaba con un _jutsu_ que me transformó en perro…- le recordó, molesto.

-¡Igual seguías siendo lindo~!- aseguró la niña, sonrojando al zorro- ¡Je! ¡Lo único que hacías era quitarle la comida a Onii-san!- recordó, contenta- ¡Y también él ganó para mi ese lindo globo de agua! ¡Y él y yo nos compramos unas mascaritas para parecernos a ti! ¡Y vimos los fuegos artificiales…!-

Himawari hablaba, entusiasmada, recordando aquel festival de invierno, sin darse cuenta que Kurama estaba sorprendido de que ella se acordara de todo lo que hicieron esa vez, hacia un año. No pudo evitar sonreír agradecido, hasta que se percató cuando ella pareció deprimida

-… Y después… vino ese ninja malo a lastimar a Kurama-chan…-recordó tristemente.

El _Kyubi_ hizo una mueca amarga al recordar ese incidente.

-… Olvida a ese desgraciado, mocosa- le pidió, restándole importancia.

-Pero… por esa gente mala Kurama-chan sufrió mucho- recordó tristemente la niña-… Y después nos usaron a Onii-san y a mí como damiselas en apuros para lastimarte…-

-… Da lo mismo… Les di una buena paliza, y ustedes dos impidieron que cometiera una locura-la interrumpió Kurama, con un tono que le dejó en claro que no quería hablar de ese tema.

-… ¿No te volverás a ir?- preguntó la niña, sorprendiéndolo-… No nos volverás a dejar, ¿verdad?-

Kurama frunció el ceño… Claro, después de aquel incidente con los renegados, él, el muy imbécil, regresó al interior de Naruto por unos días, porque no era capaz de entender bien el sentimiento que creció en él con referente a los dos pequeños, hasta que lo aceptó… Lo malo, que su partida dejó heridos a los niños, porque ni siquiera se había despedido… Cuando se reencontraron, estuvo a punto de perder el cariño de ambos si no hubiera admitido su error, y pedir disculpas… a su manera…

Suspiró, sin querer recordar esa metida de pata, que, hasta él la encontraba la más estúpida que había hecho en su larga vida… aunque no fue la peor.

-… ¿Kurama-chan?- Himawari lo miró, curiosa.

El zorro suspiró resignado, y, para sorpresa de Himawari, apoyó su mentón en su hombro, mientras la abrazaba con sus colas.

-… Nunca más…- murmuró Kurama, sorprendiéndola.

La niña sonrió contenta, y abrazó al zorro, que no rechazó el gesto, solo sonrió levemente.

-Kurama-chan, dime, ¿qué quieres que te compre con el dinero que me dará el ratoncito?- preguntó Himawari, contenta.

-… ¿Qué cosa…?- el zorro hizo como si meditara profundamente-… Un silenciador para ti y tu hermano-

-Kurama-chan- se amuró Himawari, a lo que el _Kyubi_ se rió por lo bajo.

-… Mocosa- el zorro se separó un poco de ella, y le acarició la cabellera negra- Nada-

-¿Eh?- se entristeció la niña- Pero…-

-Escúchame bien, Himawari…- le pidió Kurama, serio-… Para un _Biju_ … el mejor regalo es la aceptación humana- aseguró, sorprendiéndola- Eso es algo que esta familia de locos ya me ha dado-

Ante eso, Himawari sonrió contenta, mostrando el pequeño espacio vacío entre sus pequeños dientes, haciendo que, para el zorro, se viera más tierna de lo normal, por lo que miró para otro lado, molesto porque la niña fuera condenadamente tierna…

-Kurama-chan, tú eres parte de la familia, así que también estás loco- sonrió divertida la pequeña, tomando su atención.

-¡Serás…!- Kurama la miró, molesto, pero se quedó callado al verla cabeceando- _Tsch_ -

-… Kurama-chan…- bostezó la niña, somnolienta-… Me pesan los ojos…-

-Los parpados, mocosa, los parpados- corrigió el zorro, levantándola con sus colas con sumo cuidado, y colocándola en su espalda- ¿Cómo no es posible que no notes la diferencia?-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna… Su girasol cayó dormida con solo haber estado en contacto con su suave pelaje.

- _Tsch_ … Mocosa presuntuosa- murmuró Kurama, sonriendo levemente.

Con cuidado, y sin despertarla, la llevó a su habitación, donde la depósito suavemente en su cama, cubriéndola con las sabanas. Al haber hecho eso, la quedó mirando, recordando todo lo que había vivido en tan solo un año con ella, Bolt, Naruto, y Hinata…

Su mirada se posó en cierta mascara, colgada en las paredes rosas del cuarto. La misma máscara que su mocosa se había comprado en aquel festival...

Podía recordar claramente el tiempo en que los cuidó por primera vez… Incluso en esos momentos, consideraba que su orgullo _Biju_ se fue por los suelos por todo lo que hizo por los mocosos de su _Jinchūriki_ , y a veces se preguntaba que el humillarse de esa forma le ayudaba a mantener su propio odio al margen, o simplemente porque ya no era un ser al que respetar…

-… Ku…ra…- escuchó, y se percató en Himawari, que sonreía levemente, mostrando la falta de su diente-… Ku…ra… chan…-

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido… No era necesario ser un genio como el _tío_ de la mocosa para saber que hablaba de él…

Entonces, se dijo en el puño de la niña, por lo que, con cuidado, lo abrió, quitándole el diente de leche, el culpable de todo, y lo depositó en la repisa de la niña, poniéndole en cambio a _Sapo-chan_ , que había quedado en el piso cuando la llevó al baño.

Himawari, inconscientemente, abrazó su preciado peluche, sonriendo.

Kurama la miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estar con los mocosos de Naruto no lo humillaba… Le ayudaba a mantener su odio al margen…

Eran lo mejor que podía pasarle… además de su propio _Jinchūriki…_

-… Himawari…- Kurama le acarició la frente-… Si quieres darme un regalo… entonces…- cerró los ojos y besó la pequeña frente de la niña-… Nunca cambies, girasol jactancioso-

Inconscientemente, Himawari sonrió, haciendo que Kurama también…

El _Kyubi_ se subió con cuidado, recostándose a su lado, y, como era su costumbre, la cubrió con sus colas.

Rayos, que lo ablandaran hasta tal punto de dar semejante acto de afecto… Una familia de locos, eso es esa familia…

Y le gustaba pertenecer a ella…

* * *

-… Y nada de guardar dulces debajo de la cama, hasta nuevo aviso-dattebayo- terminó de avisar Naruto, entrando a su casa, con Bolt sentado en sus hombros, seguidos de Hinata quien, después de visitar a su padre, que se encontraba en buen estado, encontró a su marido e hijo de camino a la casa.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , en el hombro de Hinata, movió la cabeza, disfrutando del calor del salón, a diferencia del de afuera, que era bastante frio.

-… Sí…- asintió el pequeño, amurado porque, a causa del problema del azúcar en su sangre, en el hospital le prohibieran, por el momento, el ingerir alimentos con excesivos grados de glucosa, o sea, nada de dulces para él.

-Vamos, Bolt- le sonrió su madre, mientras Naruto bajaba al pequeño- Sabes que es por tu bien-

-Lo sé… Es solo que ahora Kurama-chan va a burlarse de mi-dattebasa- les señaló el pequeño de siete años.

El matrimonio se miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos, Bolt. Sabes que así es ese viejo zorro- le sonrió Naruto, a lo que su hijo infló los cachetes- ¿Y dónde está?-miró el sofá, donde solía establecerse el zorro para dormir cuando no había nadie- ¿Eh?-

-Tal vez esté con Himawari- sugirió Hinata.

-Ese zorro…- murmuró Naruto, celoso, causándole una sonrisa a su mujer-… Si se cree que puede quitarme la paternidad de Himawari, se equivoca-dattebayo- aseguró, dirigiéndose al pasillo, seguido de su hijo, que estaba bastante curioso.

Hinata sonrió, y los siguió.

-Alo~- Naruto entró sonriendo a la habitación de su pequeña hija, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, para después sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bolt entró, y detrás de él Hinata.

La mujer de pelo negro azulado, al ver a su pequeña hija durmiendo acurrucada en el pelaje de Kurama, que, cubriéndola con sus colas, movió una de sus orejas, pero, además de eso, no mostró signos de haber despertado.

-Vaya, mi compañero sí que tiene corazón de abuelita-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto, acariciándole la cabeza al zorro- Rápido, Hinata. Trae la cámara - le pidió, decidido- Tal vez esta sea nuestra única oportunidad de sacarle una foto en su estado de _"Ternura inconsciente"-_ dattebayo- le pidió, entusiasmado.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun. Kurama-san rompería la foto en cuanto se la mostraras- le señaló, sentándose al lado de su hija y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Tienes razón- admitió amurado Naruto- Viejo pesado- ante eso, su hijo sonrió divertido.

Hinata le sonrió, hasta que se percató de algo en su hija.

-… ¿Eh?- Hinata parpadeo, y sonrió- Naruto-kun- llamó, haciendo que se le acercara- Mira la sonrisa de nuestro girasol-

-… ¿Su sonrisa…?- el rubio obedeció, para ver que, en efecto, faltaba un diente en la dentadura de su pequeña-… ¿El… El diente…?-

-¡Miren! ¡Miren!- Bolt sacó algo de la mesita de noche- ¡A Hima se le cayó el diente-dattebasa!- lo levantó, como si de un emblema se tratase.

-Ya veo. Kurama-san debió ayudarla y curarla- se dio cuenta Hinata, contenta, hasta que se percató que su marido lloraba como alma en pena-… ¿Na-Naruto-kun…?-

-A… A mi niña se le cayó su primer diente…- tartamudeo el rubio, totalmente conmovido-… Y- Y ese zorro apestoso se ha llevado todo el crédito-dattebayo…. ¡BHUA!- empezó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo.

-Va-Vamos, Naruto-kun- intentó consolarlo Hinata, mientras que _Pájaro-chan_ negaba con la cabeza.

Bolt lo miró con una gota en la cabeza, después miró a su hermanita, que se acurrucó más en el pelaje de Kurama-chan.

Su hermano mayor sonrió, divertido de que aquel zorro, después de un año de estar con ellos, siguiera protegiéndolos y queriéndolos…

* * *

 _ **¡Yho!^^ ¡Espero te haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot!**_

 _ **Quería uno en donde se mostrara la relación padre-hija que tienen Kurama y Himawari (aunque si Naruto me escucha, me lanza un Rasen Shuriken o algo así ¬¬')**_

 _ **Si eres un lector/a nuevo, me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad a mi lectura, y te invito a leer mis otros proyectos.**_

 _ **A mis queridos lectores veteranos (que los adoro tanto por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con mi primer fic de Kurama y los mocosos TvT) espero les haya gustado esta pequeña anécdota, porque sé que les gustan mucho los momentos entre el Kyubi y la girasol^^.**_

 _ **Estaba pensando, no lo sé, si les gusta a los lectores que siguen mi saga de la vida de Kurama con los Uzumaki, hacer un One-Shot por cada miembro de la familia, o sea: Bolt, Naruto, Hinata, y también a Sarada^^.**_

 _ **Es solo una idea loca que se me ocurrió^^'**_

 _ **-En fin, Hima-chan, Kurama-chan, les toca la despedida-**_

 _ **-¡Sí~!- sonrió la pequeña, mostrando su sonrisa con el diente faltante, aunque eso la hacía más tierna.**_

 _ **-Bien...- gruñó Kurama.**_

 _ **-Vamos, vamos, Kurama-chan- lo miré divertida- No actúes tan duro, que hoy mostraste tu lado paternal al 100%-**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué lado paternal?! ¡Yo soy el Kyubi! ¡El Biju más fuerte y feroz que existe! ¡¿No se te queda grabado en tu cabeza?!-**_

 _ **-Pues, sería dificil verte de esa forma...-**_

 _ **-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari lo abrazó por detrás.**_

 _ **-... Cuando un girasol te quita lo malvado-**_

 _ **-Tsch- bufó el zorro, fastidiado porque le ganaran en algo- Como sea... A todos los lectores, gracias por leer el One-Shot-**_

 _ **-¡Gracias, gracias, y gracias~!- sonrió Himawari, aun abrazada a Kurama- Espero que el ratoncito me deje dinero~-**_

 _ **-Si, sí...- Kurama rodó los ojos "Mas le vale..."**_

 _ **-¡Espero les haya gustado leer mi historia con Kurama-chan, y no olviden comentar~!- sonrió la girasol.**_

 _ **-Si eres nuevo, al menos pasate por nuestras otras historias¬¬- murmuró Kurama.**_

 _ **-Kurama, eso fue feo¬¬'-lo quedé mirando- Bueno, en fin. Gracias por leer una historia que se me ocurrió estudiando (lo cual aun lo encuentro extraño ^^')**_

 _ **Mando un saludo a mi** **"**_ Nee-chan _ **" y a "**_ Andrea _-chan_ Kfp Kurama _ **"**_ _ **, una querida lectora^^.**_

 ** _¡Nos leemos, y gracias por su atención...!- me intento despedir, hasta darme cuenta que el piso está empapado._**

 ** _-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Kurama también se da cuenta, y los tres miramos a Naruto, abrazado a Hinata, llorando a mares._**

 ** _-¡Su dientecito-dattebayo!- lloró el rubio, mientras su mujer le daba palmaditas ne la espalda. Pájaro-chan, en la cabeza de la pelinegra, negó con la cabeza._**

 ** _-¡NARUTO, IDIOTA! ¡COMPORTATE!- le gruñó Kurama._**

 ** _-Papá está loco-sentenció Bolt._**

 ** _-Somos una familia de locos- sonrió Himawari- La familia de Kurama-chan^^-_**


End file.
